onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Staw-Hat Luffy/Archive 1
Welcome Staw-Hat Luffy I'm sorry, I will not belshe Tip Of Advice Before pushing a edit be to sure check what you have added. As you have added: Infomation without spaces and Incompleted Spelling such as "nec" instead of "neck". 17:34, November 7, 2012 (UTC) Also, please note that removing any messages (besides obvious vandalism) from your talk page is against the rules. 20:59, November 7, 2012 (UTC) Division Commanders Don't just add a non-existent category out of the sudden. 11:37, November 16, 2012 (UTC) Vandalism Your current edits are borderline of vandalism. 10:46, December 23, 2012 (UTC) M Schar template Why are you removing the movie and specials character template from pages? 17:58, January 9, 2013 (UTC) Minor edits Hey, could you do me a favour and mark edits such as these: http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Nami/Misc.?diff=811572&oldid=807349 http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Nico_Robin/Misc.?diff=811571&oldid=776067 etc. as minor in the future? Reduces clutter on the wiki activity. Thanks 17:12, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Non canon characters I don't think you are supposed to add the "non-canon characters" category to any pages (if they already have a subcategory of non-canon on it, for example "Non-Canon marines"). 17:25, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Oi, would you please stop adding the "non-canon characters" to pages that already have a category that belong to the non-canon characters? For examples, don't add "non-canon characters" to pages with "non-canon Marines" or "non-canon antagonists", and so on, because these are sub categories of the "non-canon characters". 17:31, January 12, 2013 (UTC) 08:48, January 20, 2013 (UTC) JPG vs. Png Please try to upload all your images as .png. Jpgs tend to pixelate when put on articles. 09:23, January 27, 2013 (UTC) Image Guidelines Hey there! Sorry, but you are not allowed to upload: *Fanart of any kind. *Pictures not related to One Piece. *Duplicate images. *Videos of any kind, including videos from Youtube or similar sites. *Images with no source provided. *Images with no licensing or images without proper licensing. *Images with no categories or images without proper categories. *Images with poor file names that do not reflect the content of the picture. Random numbers and letters should not be added to file names. *Images that are not used for an article on this wiki. (User pages do not count as articles) For tips on how to upload a picture for the wiki correctly, check out this step-by-step instruction. If you want to use pictures in your profile/blog please use those already on the wiki or upload your images on another site (like photobucket, imageshack, etc. Check out this blog for more information). Please read the Image Guidelines before uploading any more images to the wiki. If you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask . Thank you. 18:12, February 3, 2013 (UTC) ela re man Vazelos3 (talk) 00:05, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Categories I think you are adding unnecessary categories. Category:Spa Island Characters is already under non canon characters so is unnecessary to add said category to those characters as well. The same goes for similar cases. Signature Please make your signature a personal template, thank you. re:Congratulations Yo SHL! Sorry for the relatively late reply, but the clock was past midnight when you sent me the messge and I really had to get some sleep. Thanks a lot for thinking my editing is worth mentioning, it is really appreciated man. You have made quite a few edits yourself these past few weeks, so keep it up bro, see ya! WU out - 08:36, February 10, 2013 (UTC) Testing 123: Signature now let's see if it works XD 19:07, February 11, 2013 (UTC) One last test/try, 19:09, February 11, 2013 (UTC) Yes :D Yes it works!! Thank you so much SHL!! The sig is awesome XD 19:08, February 11, 2013 (UTC) Yes it's absoultely amazing in my opinion, I am deeply grateful and I'm now in your debt BIG TIME!! XD See ya later mate, brofist - Meeeeeeeeh... 19:13, February 11, 2013 (UTC) That was kind of joke by my part so don't you worry about it (I will hopefully never be in debt to someone, like ever) I am still really grateful though... See ya! WU out - 19:28, February 11, 2013 (UTC) Hello again SHL! I didn't see the need of making a new heading since the topic we are talking about is involving this one. Yeah please do, and I would really appreciate it if you leave a heading which says; my sig collection, so that if I get more of them I can just add them there, and please leave the heading at the end of the page, see ya! WU out - 21:01, February 11, 2013 (UTC) Adding a Signature Yo Staw, I heard you're willing to create a sig for me. At any rate, I guess a normal styled sig will do. My user name in bold characters and the "Talk" link next to it (not bold). As for colors I guess a blue background with red/green letters will do. Depends how long it takes to make a signature really. I wouldn't want you to work on it for much longer than it should take especially if it's difficult. If you feel like creating various signatures though, I'd gladly choose from them the one I'd come to like most. 20:47, February 11, 2013 (UTC) I was thinking something like a darker blue (and try switching Akali to green and Talk to red). + Talking in chat would be more efficient if this is quick work. 20:47, February 11, 2013 (UTC) Custom Signature. Hey SHL I heard u do custom signatures can u do one for ur greek friend as well? :D Apoelpaoole APO 20:19, February 11, 2013 (UTC) Sig layout thanks a lot SHL, it's really cool! I have added my signature at the sig collection too, so the page should exist now and it's not red anymore XD See ya! 06:44, February 12, 2013 (UTC) Spamming is bad for you. You spammed. (Yesterday as well) I banned you. Shit happens. Ban will be up in 2h. 12:10, February 13, 2013 (UTC) Signature Hey Straw, I saw that you are making signatures for people, and I wondered if you can please make one for me? Strawhat1 (talk) 20:59, February 15, 2013 (UTC) Thank you! If there is an orange color that resembles the color of Luffy's straw hat that would be nice for the backgroun, and red letters. Just write my name "Strawhat1" and the "Talk". Thanks again! Strawhat1 (talk) 08:07, February 16, 2013 (UTC) No it's great! Thank you 08:59, February 16, 2013 (UTC) Image Guidelines Hey there! Sorry, but you are not allowed to upload: *Fanart of any kind. *Pictures not related to One Piece. *Duplicate images. *Videos of any kind, including videos from Youtube or similar sites. *Images with no source provided. *Images with no licensing or images without proper licensing. *Images with no categories or images without proper categories. *Images with poor file names that do not reflect the content of the picture. Random numbers and letters should not be added to file names. *Images that are not used for an article on this wiki. (User pages do not count as articles) For tips on how to upload a picture for the wiki correctly, check out this step-by-step instruction. If you want to use pictures in your profile/blog please use those already on the wiki or upload your images on another site (like photobucket, imageshack, etc. Check out this blog for more information). Please read the Image Guidelines before uploading any more images to the wiki. If you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask . Thank you. 14:52, February 16, 2013 (UTC) I posted this because the images you uploaded were duplicates of other images on the wiki. It's fine though, because they've already been deleted. 19:32, February 16, 2013 (UTC) You may also not upload pictures only to be used on your profile, particularly ones that are watermarked scanlations. There's a link posted above that will tell you how to get images for your profile without uploading them to the wiki. 14:33, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Edit counter, wat? Yo SHL! Sorry for the delay but could you please make me an edit counter like yours which updates itself? I really do want one and I think it would be necessary since I am planning to stay on the Wikia and edit a lot more to try to help, so can you please consider to do it for me? I am mot really proficent with templates at all :p Anyway stay well bro, see ya! WU out - 13:47, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Hey again SHL! I want the edit counter to be in dark-purple colour and with black lettters please? It will update like each and every day or something am I right? Thanks in advance by the way, see ya! WU out - 15:06, February 17, 2013 (UTC) It's totally fine, and again thank you very much! 15:12, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Kay so that's how it works... Thanks mate, it's really appreciated! Ok, so it updates by itself, that's just great! And could you please post the counter under the honorable edits category? Thanks, and See ya! WU out - 15:24, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Lots of stuff (edit counter, chapter articles and CONGRATZzzz) Yo template-master brochacho! I've got pretty much stuff to say, but I will try to make it as short as possible, so here goes nothing: I really like the edit counter a lot, both colours and all that, but I have changed the header backround to pink to make it even more awesome, and I just wanted you to know that I am deeply grateful for making me one, thanks! On a sidenote I just wondered if you could reduce the width of it a little, since I feel that it takes a little too much space at the sides. I've seen your comment on the "LOL" section on my talk page, but then I have noticed that you are doing the excact same thing as I. I just wanted to update you on that I am planning to continue until every chapter has the letter "titled" instead of "called" in the first paragraph. If you want to help me with it that's really appreciated but I must ask you to please note which chapters/arc I start with so that we don't start editing the same things. CONGRATZzzzzzzz with passing 2000 edits, it's fully deserved bro! See ya later then, WU out - 10:56, February 18, 2013 (UTC) Y u no answer mate? 16:06, February 20, 2013 (UTC) Ok so that's why, I understand... Thanks for the help with the chapters though :D And do you think that you can reduce the width of the edit counter a little btw? See ya bro! WU out - 20:21, February 20, 2013 (UTC) Yes it's fully completed now, thank you very much :D WU out - 20:30, February 20, 2013 (UTC) Removing my vote http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Community_Anime_Nights?diff=853791&oldid=853790 Care to explain? re:Grammar Marines (hope it's okay {◕ ◡ ◕}) Yo SHL-bro, WU's in the house! So you think my English is good enough to take such important jobs? Well I guess that's all I wanted to say, but to make the message a bit longer; o━━━━━━ ヽ(ﾟ∀ﾟ)ﾉ ━━━━━━━o (I absolutely enjoy making such things... Takes a little ammount of time though)... WU's outta the house - 13:51, February 22, 2013 (UTC) Yo SHL-bro, I'm back in the house again! I just wanted to say thank you so much, and that I hope we will both continue out the work for the Wikia and I say you should look out for further promotions to come ;) See ya mate! WU's outta the house once again - 18:02, February 22, 2013 (UTC) PNG replacement tips Hey, I have a couple more tips on replacing jpgs: *If the jpg had no source listed, add this to the page: Source *If the jpg had a bad name (ie, random letters/numbers in the name, or a name misspelling), correct the name on the png. *If you come across any images that are low-quality (whether they've been previously marked as such or not), add to the top of the page. And make sure you copy over any other templates that are there as well. That's all I can think of for now, but if you have any questions about what I've said, I'd be happy to answer them. 14:33, February 22, 2013 (UTC) You still need to add the No source template to any images that had no source listed when they were jpgs. 15:12, February 24, 2013 (UTC) Category:Episode Images is only for images that are used on episode pages. And plot images is only for images used in history sections or arc/saga summaries. 17:28, February 24, 2013 (UTC) Don;t forget that you have to upload the PNG on every page that the jpg was used on, otherwise we end up with many, many Broken file links and no image displayed where we need one. 20:24, March 1, 2013 (UTC) Yep. ALL pages. 00:28, March 2, 2013 (UTC) Congratulations and a stupid question Yo SHL-template and file master bro, it's WU here! I just wanted to conratulate you on achieving 3000 edits, and say that you are now hereby one of the most active users, edits-wise here on the Wikia, so CONGRATZzzz!! And now on to the stupid question; how do you delete/move categories?? Recently, I often find pages as for example Location pages with the category locations, when they already have the category Grand Line locations on them. Do you know how to move such stupidity? WU' out to kill some stupid categories - 13:34, February 23, 2013 (UTC) No problemo brochacho, I'm only quoting the truth. Anyway thanks for helping me out, now I can finally hunt down some stupid categories! (ﾟ皿ﾟ)ｒ┏┳－－－＊ As for the image categorizing I would gladly wanna help you out, you're my bro afterall, and I could need some more edits on my own, but the problem is that as I've said before, I really suck at files and template stuff, so you'll have to tell me what I should do with the images to categorize them properly, if not I don't have a clue, really ( -_-) But if you tell me how I can do it, then I will of course try to help you out. WU out again with my sniper (I left my two afterburner bazookas at home) to hunt down some stupid categories, now on images too - ( ´-ω･)︻┻┳══━一 (It's so funny making these, seriously you should try it out Mr. Template King) - 14:07, February 23, 2013 (UTC) Yeah okay, but how do I add the category to only the file/picture and not the whole page/section?? 14:35, February 23, 2013 (UTC) Kay, thanks man, you're the best! 14:39, February 23, 2013 (UTC) ThumbnailS Stop downloading the thumbnail version of images. You need to view full resolution of the image and download that. 22:39, February 23, 2013 (UTC) Oh come on, thats the second time I've failed, I just went through the night to learn multiple integrals, but uploading a freaking picture, thats the real deal, cant do it, just cant Plot Images Hi, I see you add Category:Plot Images to lots of pics that don't deserve it. This category is for pictures that the wiki use to illustrate plot points, such as in history sections. ; . You're doing a great job with image categorization though, thank you very much! :No prob dude. Don't hesitate to ask if you're unsure. Hi, images that display the use and/or powers of a fruit go in Category:Devil Fruit Usage Images. Images of the fruit itself go in Category:Devil Fruit Images. You're welcome. Oh, and btw, if a picture is used both to illustrate a DF ability and to illustrate a plot point on a different page, then it can go into Plot Images as well, of course. Categories are not exclusive in general. Favour tell panda to read my comment on her talk page plz i am talking abou the last one that i did on her talk thank in advnce 13:59, March 4, 2013 (UTC) hey, u wrote this on my wall "You can still join the ass chat." what r u talking about as currently i am banned from the OP chat :( LINK THE ASS CHAT TO MY TALK 15:22, March 4, 2013 (UTC) Re:Undo Umad? :D I'll tell you in a week :D A week and a half :D Template Don't create templates for personal reasons, if you want a personal template use a subpage of your user page. What I meant with "subpage of your user page" was literally creating a subpage of User:Staw-Hat Luffy, for example "User:Staw-Hat Luffy/test". Then if you want use that page like a template, you have to simply type . You can do whatever you want ONLY in your user page and subpages, not others. Before you created "User:Staw-Hat Luffy Gallery", you forgot the slash. RE:JPGs Oh, I never know about it, it's a new thing? However, ok, I'll do it so the next time ^^ 14:20, March 9, 2013 (UTC) Re:Admin I'm only admin to fix the images. Once they're all done, my title will be revoked. 21:00, March 15, 2013 (UTC) Well, if I do upgrade it that means I'll be in one extra row above 5 people that are in the same. It's not symmetrical enough and it bothers my OCD. I won't add because this is mostly just temporary. I'm not REALLY an admin. If I were to become permanent, I'd rather be elected like everyone else. Although, I'm sure if there was an option to only give me image control, I might have that. 21:11, March 15, 2013 (UTC) yay :D Shokoluffy 20:59, March 17, 2013 (UTC) Correcting red links Hi, thanks for your hard work correcting red links, but please remember that they must be corrected only on user pages, talk pages, and forums. All other pages are a different matter; red links actually play a role (they indicate wanted pages). For example, your work on Template:Today defeats the purpose of the page as explained on the top: "The purpose of this table is to unclutter the Special:UnusedTemplates page, and to add the unexisting "Today Templates" to the Special:WantedTemplates page." More importantly, you shouldn't ever modify templates! Your modifications in diff=885822&oldid=868509}} these edits had repercussions on dozens of pages… I know the documentation of the template contains red links, but they have to be modified in a different way. Correcting these is not a priority. I hope you understand, don't hesitate to ask questions! Portraits When you upload a portrait, make sure they're square. Portraits always have to be square. 15:52, March 24, 2013 (UTC) Then try this: Go to www.picmonkey.com. On that site, you can crop an image easily making it square. 17:18, March 24, 2013 (UTC) Way too many "Welcome" posts I don't know why there are so many, but I'm sure that 50 people aren't joining a day. It kind of takes away space of actual, important posts. I recommend that the "Welcome" posts are limited for user convenience. Adam10003 (talk) 00:51, March 25, 2013 (UTC)Adam Instead of doing it manually, why not ask Sff to do its godly magic or whatever and let its bot do the work? 00:53, March 25, 2013 (UTC) Hi Hi SHL. Sorry for leaving the chat yesterday. I was absentminded that moment, I think^^. As I recall, you said there are lots of Greeks in this wiki. Yup, I must say I agree, now that I have seen some profiles. And it's actually funny that I write this message in English, but everything in this wiki is in English, so I'm kinda unsure whether I can write in greeklish. Robin stargazer (talk) 21:37, March 26, 2013 (UTC) oo thanks for telling me about me sign problem^_^ 11:05, March 27, 2013 (UTC) re: Signature I have never made a template before. How do I make one for my sig?-- Videogamep Talk 18:03, March 30, 2013 (UTC) Sabo http://puu.sh/2rF9h Unfortunately, this blog was deleted without reason. I urge you, kind sir or madame, to petition the administrator in order to have the blog restored to its original state. Sincerely - 10:57, April 1, 2013 (UTC) I suggest checking the date. 11:38, April 1, 2013 (UTC) 4/1/13 11:39, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Google it. And while you're at it, go try the new Google Smellvision. 11:41, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Stop trolling. 11:44, April 1, 2013 (UTC) CongratZzz and new sig! Yo SHL, WU here, back from vacation! So, the first thing I did when I was back was to check up on my bro's (you ^_^) profile page if something new had happened. I just couldn't believe my eyes when I saw that you had passed the 10 000 edits mark, I just felt grounded. Anyway, I just had to congratulate you for passing such a milestone, so CONGRATZzz!!! Right now I just feel like you've gone way too may levels ahead of me, it's frightening. And then onto your new sig, which I noticed when I took a look at the "Inactive Ads' and Crats' forum", and I just thought that it was totally amazing! It really suits you in my honest opinion. That was practically all,, but be sure to keep up your hard work for the Wikia's best! WU out - 13:03, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Edit Count Happy 10k edits my friend. Keep up the good work!! 10:03, 4/1/2013 Caesar anime image question Hello SHL! i was wondering how you were able to make your caesar clown anime profile image without the info box on the screen. Thanks for the reply i see, i was wondering if you torrented a cetain file which didn't include the info box for the anime, since i just torrent episodes myself and take screens from there. and forgive me for the signature part, i can never remember to do it. AsuraDrago (talk) 23:37, April 2, 2013 (UTC) File Talks Instead of suggesting a better image in the talk page, try adding the "BadProfile" template. 02:42, April 3, 2013 (UTC) Re:Images Yeah.. about that.. I was a bit in a hurry, though.. I WON"T DO IT AGAIN!! Gomenasai~! 9:51, 4/5/2013 Law defeat's smoker pic I made this a shot while ago and was wondering if it could be of an use on the wiki. AsuraDrago (talk) 16:27, April 6, 2013 (UTC) Glad to be of help! I'm glad you enjoy the image! I've found my own way of making screenshots, so i'm happy to make anything you want. AsuraDrago (talk) 16:38, April 6, 2013 (UTC) Re: law defeats smoker pic I made it myself! with my MAC OS X, i can take screenshots then stitch them together using a program called double take. However i own the free version of dt and am only limited to this option (which is perfect for me) AsuraDrago (talk) 16:50, April 6, 2013 (UTC) Re: law defeats smoker pic episode? it should be 588, right after the recap. AsuraDrago (talk) 17:05, April 6, 2013 (UTC) Re:Some things Yo SHL, WU here! 1. I was in such a rush (you don't know), and I messed up my writing a whole lot. I hope I've fixed it now though (I really don't want to be misleading you know ^_^). Sorry for making such a mistake, I'll be sure it won't happen again! 2. Was I editing another ones post? I failed to notice... To be honest, I really do not know what you're even talking about :S If though I did something I shouldnt have and edited sombody elses post, then I must just apogize. Again, I was in rush... On a sidenote, do you have any ideas for my Sandbox? Anyway have nice day wiser big-bro. WU out - 17:23, April 6, 2013 (UTC) Kay, see ya brochacho. WU out - 17:29, April 6, 2013 (UTC) Got another for you! I made this today, but when I went to add it to smokers page there was no image of him in tashigi's body in the appearance section to replace. AsuraDrago (talk) 23:31, April 6, 2013 (UTC) Thing on side Remove it. It's against Wikia TOU. 23:33, April 6, 2013 (UTC) Sig testings... Yo SHL, WU here! So, I am just wondering if it's possible to see the coding of sigs which are put up in a personal Template, and that if it is, if you can tell me how? Thanks in advance anyway. WU out - 12:19, April 7, 2013 (UTC) re:Deleting an image It was marked, and a duplicate. 15:12, April 9, 2013 (UTC) Re:Whore? Yo SHL! First off, I would like to congratulate you for attaining 11k edit counts.. *a platoon of people clapping* YEYYYYYYY!! And, your new sig is AWESOME!!! Btw, checks SHL's profile, sees "I AM AWESOME!!".. Orly? Jk.. About me being a whore, I was just joking about that.. O__O 12:35, 4/10/2013 Re: Aokiji Movie Image The raw version of Film Z that just came out. M4ND0N (talk) 20:28, April 11, 2013 (UTC) http://www1.watchop.com/watch/one-piece-film-z/ M4ND0N (talk) 18:30, April 12, 2013 (UTC) It seems that you are negetavely contributing to this wiki, by undoing the edit that I made. I can assure you that the edits I made are 100% accurate. TurtleHermit48 (talk) 19:54, April 16, 2013 (UTC) re: Z screenshot Hello! I am very happy to help with Z but what kind of image exactly do you want? A certain angle, full-body, what kind of screenshot do you want? P.S i have some school work to do tonight (senior project) i'll have to give you the image tomarrow. AsuraDrago (talk) 23:48, April 16, 2013 (UTC) I do? I think I can read my talk page >_> still, thanks for the highlights ^_^ 01:31, April 17, 2013 (UTC) Film Z torrents STL i'm having trouble with the movie torrents i try, it may not be tonight when i'll get your screen, but it will come in the next day or two! I'm truly sorry for the delay! AsuraDrago (talk) 22:34, April 17, 2013 (UTC) Thank you Hey SHL, i would just like to thank you for aknowledging my efforts here on the wiki, also is there any numerous tedious edits that need to be done that i can do to help out? for example i noticed DP was adding the release dates to all the chapters that didn't have release dates yet. Cpt.Canuck (talk) 21:06, April 18, 2013 (UTC) pfff to easy! Hey how can i make one of those black and green edit info boxes, like that one you have on your main page Cpt.Canuck (talk) 00:47, April 20, 2013 (UTC) OK Lindi29 (talk) 19:45, April 19, 2013 (UTC)Lindi29Lindi29 (talk) 19:45, April 19, 2013 (UTC) In the manga says Balt Club Pirates. Lindi29 (talk) 19:50, April 19, 2013 (UTC)Lindi29Lindi29 (talk) 19:50, April 19, 2013 (UTC) okk Hajrudin Is he a pirate...beacause in manga says giant warrior how can they write that without infromation, its says Giant Warrior Hajrudin not Pirate Mercenary HeildionLindi29 (talk) 20:46, April 19, 2013 (UTC) The Forgotten Beast is changing to the pirate mercenary heildion so warn him beacause we have no informationLindi29 (talk) 21:23, April 19, 2013 (UTC) Duplicate Image List Here's the link to the forum discussing this idea: http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Duplicate Image List 13:50, April 20, 2013 (UTC) Thank you! :3 Thank you for helping me out with Luffy's page! It has helped me a great deal! XD DarkErigor About referencing Odex VAs I have a question. I used the Odex link on Odex's page on this wiki to find the VA for various characters. Should I reference that in the characters' pages? I'm not really sure. DarkErigor Film Z torrents Hi, so i've been downloading a crap-ton of film z torrents (those that i could find) and al of them were awful quality, I'm sorry. AsuraDrago (talk) 01:50, April 21, 2013 (UTC) Γεια σου φιλε μου! μου εστοιλες ενα μυνημα πριν που δεν το καταλαβα... τι εννοεις ειναι ενάντια των κανονισμων να εχω ονομα one piece greek fans?? Και 'συ Ελληνας ε; MasterDeva (talk) 11:31, April 21, 2013 (UTC) Formatting of Infoboxes Yo, stop! This is the correct format. There should be a space between the infobox and the paragraphs. 14:46, April 21, 2013 (UTC) :Sorry, just ignore it. I posted the message on the wrong user talk page. 14:50, April 21, 2013 (UTC) ::Yeah....ur right... Um, no! I'm not doing that to get more edits. If I wanted to get more edits, I would make an edit, undo it, make an edit it, undo it, and follow the same pattern. What gave you that idea? I mean how would I benefit if I make more edits? It's the wiki that benefits. It is I give my time and effort. So it is I who lose. Media Wiki created infoboxes and Media Wiki has given formats for infoboxes already. There should always be a space between the infobox and paragraphs. 14:56, April 21, 2013 (UTC) Re: z film torrent LOL thanks for understanding! I just feel bad i coulsn't help this time! AsuraDrago (talk) 17:15, April 21, 2013 (UTC) Gekko Moriah Why are you undoing my edit? My edit was reasonable. 12:13, April 22, 2013 (UTC) :How was it not? 12:16, April 22, 2013 (UTC) ::Sorry, my bad. However, you didn't have to undo it, you could have just added that part back. 12:22, April 22, 2013 (UTC) :::Man...ever since I came to this wiki, I only got insults. Anyways, I added that part back in. 12:27, April 22, 2013 (UTC) RE: Parent Categories Got it. 13:22, April 22, 2013 (UTC) Duplicate Image List I'm done with it: One Piece Wiki:Duplicate Images The admins here are doing a great job! There is only one duplicate image in this wiki. 13:39, April 22, 2013 (UTC) Template How about we move the template back to Eleven Supernovas Gallery and just make a new one for the Worst Generation with with post-timeskip pictures and everything? The Eleven Supernovas template can be used on the Super Rookie page. Awaikage (talk) 22:37, April 26, 2013 (UTC) :With all the Super Rookies? Okay, but then the Worst Generation template should be updated with post-timeskip pictures. Also Unknownada took out Teach for some reason, he should be on it. Awaikage (talk) 22:44, April 26, 2013 (UTC) ::Done. But same here, I have to go get some sleep now. Awaikage (talk) 23:08, April 26, 2013 (UTC) Test 17:03, April 28, 2013 (UTC) I think your awesome Yeah, i think you are one of the awesome users on this wiki Cpt.Canuck (talk) 17:22, April 28, 2013 (UTC) Thank you Cpt.Canuck (talk) 17:38, April 28, 2013 (UTC) And thank you for helping me find Ayet's sig Cpt.Canuck (talk) 19:02, April 28, 2013 (UTC) re:Ban Requests Okay in the future I'll assume good faith on edits like that 17:59, April 28, 2013 (UTC) re:Edits Thanks. Awaikage (talk) 19:25, April 28, 2013 (UTC) 19:54, April 28, 2013 (UTC) Sig You have a shitty sig. Hmmm... Maybe at 300 messages I will.. Where did I say that I didn't know? Re:Shoko's Sig Yo SHL, WU here! Actually, the Subpage for Shoko's Sig is at your testing Wiki... I have the codes for her Sig at my Sandbox though, so if you could just copy-and-paste them and make her a Subpage yourself, I would be really grateful(I am pretty busy these days). Thanks for helping her out btw bro, see ya later! WU out - 13:32, April 29, 2013 (UTC) Robin's portrait from Film Z Why do you keep undoing my edits ? As good as your portrait is, it doesn't represent Robin accurately. I know the differences between her 18-year old self and her normal self are subtle, but they're still present, and they are misleading. That would be like using a portrait of pre-timeskip Luffy in the Corrida Colosseum template.Totoofze47 (talk) 19:00, April 29, 2013 (UTC) Re:Chat No sweat, if you wanna know though, they broke into my house, stole money, wallets, cell phones, car etc. while I was f**king sleeping so I'm kinda figuring out how to get this all covered up financially and stuff... Well, that's that 16:46, May 1, 2013 (UTC) About my 100th blog Hey Staw, thanks for the message at my talk page and my apologies for the delay as was really occupied over the entire week. Have a nice time and take care 05:31, May 3, 2013 (UTC) Help with the Wiki Is there anything that you would like me to help with? 14:20, May 3, 2013 (UTC) Profile icons Hello! I noticed in the past few days that a lot of changes with characters profile icons, and was wondering if you'd need any new ones? I saw Robins image was replaced with a manga pic, and Zoro's was taken from film Z. And i made this Law pic in the case it seemed better. what do you think? AsuraDrago (talk) 01:04, May 7, 2013 (UTC) |Trafalgar Law |Nico Robin |Roronoa Zoro Moving Pages Hello! You should never move an article by cut-pasting it to the target page (e.g., like you did Eleven Supernovas|diff=923495&oldid=918452}} here and Worst Generation|diff=923493&oldid=679511}} there). If you do this, the history is lost. That's why the "rename" feature exists! If renaming is not possible because the target page already exists, then ask an admin to do it. Thank you. Template Fixing What can I do to help with the template fixing? 07:01, May 11, 2013 (UTC) But both jobs to be claimed have been claimed by Galaxy and you. So is there anything else that I can do? 07:05, May 11, 2013 (UTC) I claimed the Template:Trump Siblings Gallery, but what is the new gallery template? 07:10, May 11, 2013 (UTC) So we are supposed to replace the old template with Template:Portrait Gallery? 07:14, May 11, 2013 (UTC) Aren't I part of the template team too? 14:06, May 11, 2013 (UTC) Which template? 14:10, May 11, 2013 (UTC) Sorry, I didn't know that. I won't do that again. 14:39, May 11, 2013 (UTC) Actually you can check here now, it's done: Template:Impostor Straw Hat Pirates Gallery The reason why it looked screwed up before is because I did the template part by part. Unlike you who does the whole template in one edit. 14:58, May 11, 2013 (UTC) Ofcourse I know how to do it. If I didn't, I wouldn't have joined the team. 14:59, May 11, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, I guess you're right. 15:00, May 11, 2013 (UTC) re:genocyber poll i noticed that you voted that genocyber should not be banned, but in your comments you said that he should be banned, so what gives? 20:05, May 11, 2013 (UTC) wait i get it now, you are saying it is unfair to not ban gal and to ban genno 20:12, May 11, 2013 (UTC) Template:Bluejam Pirates Gallery Yo Staw-Hat! Last time you told me not to do the template part by part. Sorry, I forgot about that. I'll do the image one whole edit next time. 14:55, May 13, 2013 (UTC) fix it http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Alabasta#Citizens the template is broke though by the time you read this i might be fixed 00:26, May 14, 2013 (UTC) Fix it. 06:20, May 14, 2013 (UTC) No. i won't obey orders. 06:23, May 14, 2013 (UTC) White Spaces Because it's the correct format. Earlier, we didn't add spaces, because there was an issue with media wiki. However, now that it has been solved, the spaces can be added back. 10:52, May 14, 2013 (UTC)